


Celebrate

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthanne/gifts).



Quatre was up and moving before the bell had finished ringing. Despite the fact that he enjoyed school, excelling in all his subjects, summer vacation was still better. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder he worked his way through the dense crowd of students all in as much of a hurry as he was to start their holiday. He waved to a couple of cheerleaders and high fived the MVP of the basketball team all the while scanning the mass of humanity for one specific person.

"Hey." The soft voice issued from lips that brushed lightly against his ear. Almost immediately he was encircled by strong arms that held him with compromising familiarity.

"Hey yourself." Quatre twisted his neck and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "I was just looking for you."

"So I heard from Denise, Shelly, Rachel, Mike and Jesse." Trowa chuckled, his green eyes twinkling with amusement. "What's so important?"

"It's the last day of school. We should go out and do something to celebrate."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Quatre sighed looking somewhat forlorn. "Something. Anything. We're seniors now."

"hmmm" Trowa looked thoughtful for a minute then smiled. "We could go to the lake. Have a campfire. Make S'mores." His voice dropped, taking on a husky timber. "Go skinny dipping."

The grin on Quatre's face brightened even as he shifted back closer to Trowa. "Roasted marshmallows, chocolate and you naked under the stars, that sounds perfect."


End file.
